Because of Love
by Kangen Hyukee
Summary: Karena cinta merubah segalanya, dan karena aku mencintaimu. Summary Aneh. HAEHYUK Fanfiction. BL. OOC. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of Love**

 **.**

 **Cerita pasaran, bahasa seadanya, judul tak sesuai isi, apalagi summary. #Bhak**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu cukup ramai saat ini. Padahal kedua jarum jam sudah sama-sama menunjuk angka dua belas. Beberapa orang dengan jas putih tampak begitu sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Beberapa rintihan kesakitan juga terdengar di sana sini. Yah, sekiranya seperti itulah keadaan di ruang UGD Seoul Hospital saat ini.

Entah mengapa sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, pasien seolah berbondong-bondong menyerbu rumah sakit ini. Mulai dari korban kecelakanan, penyakit kronis, pasien anak-anak dan sebagainya. Membuat beberapa dokter yang memang berjaga malam ini kuwalahan. Seperti yang dialami salah satu sosok di sana. Tangannya bergerak lincah memeriksa luka robek di dahi seorang balita yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menangis, sembari sesekali memberikan instruksi pada beberapa perawat di sekitarnya.

"Dr Lee, detak jantung pasien di sebelah sana semakin melemah. Kesadaran pasien juga menurun!" Seorang perawat datang tergopoh ke arahnya. Seseorang yang disebut Dr Lee itu menoleh sekilas kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Suster kim, segera siapkan peralatan jahit. Lukanya cukup lebar. Aku kembali sebentar lagi." Tepat setelah instruksinya selesai, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah mengikuti perawat yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasi. Hubungi bagian bedah, juga panggil Dr Park. Beliau pasti masih di ruangannya." Setelahnya sang dokter kembali beranjak, melangkah tergesa menuju beberapa pasien yang belum sempat di tangani.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali, butuh bantuan Dr Lee?"

Kepalanya menoleh melihat seorang yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengannya. Bisa terlihat sedikit senyum kelegaan di wajahnya, melihat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya mulai mengenakan sarung tangan.

"Ah, syukurlah kau masih di sini Siwon-ah. Sepertinya aku memang perlu bantuan." Kedua dokter muda itu saling melempar senyum, seolah sedikit menghirup nafas di tengah suasana kacau. Keduanya kembali disibukkan dengan beberapa pasien di depan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian kembali suarana sirine terdengar meraung di luar ruangan, disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan yang begitu keras. Siwon menoleh ke arah seseorang di sampingnya. Senyum mirisnya terukir saat memandang sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Wah, kau dapat jackpot kali ini Hyukkie. Kkkkkk."

Helaan nafas itu terdengat begitu berat, namun senyum simpul terukir di bibir merahnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Dan setelahnya, sosok yang tadi dipanggil Hyukkie –Hyukjae- segera melangkah menghampiri kerumunan di bagian depan ruang UGD.

Keningnya sedikit mengkerut melihat beberapa orang yang mengerubungi sebuah ranjang dorong. Bukan karena banyaknya orang yang ada di sana sampai ia bahkan tak bisa melihat pasien yang terbaring, tapi karena penampilan orang-orang itu yang terlihat seperti... –Preman-?

"Hei... Dimana dokternya? Cepat panggilkan dokter!" salah seorang diantara mereka berseru dengan keras. Tak menyadari sosok Hyukjae yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Yak, apa kalian semua tuli? Di sini ada orang sekarat!" seorang lainnya berteriak memanggil dokter, sampai suara kesal seorang perawat menginterupsi.

"Dokternya ada di belakangmu tuan, jadi lebih baik kau menyingkir." Serempak gerombolan yang masih mengerubungi ranjang itu mengalihkan tatapan. Tertegun melihat sosok dengan surai cokelat madu yang sedikit panjang, wajah yang begitu manis dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah cerah, jangan lupa dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Kening mereka berkerut saat melihat Hyukjae yang hanya memandang datar mereka.

"Dia dokternya?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar meremehkan serta seringai dari beberapa orang itu membuat Hyukjae mendelik kesal.

"Suruh mereka keluar." Dan perintah tegas itu dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh beberapa sequrity yang memang berjaga di sana. Para gerombolan itu masih menyeringai lebar. Sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memandang temannya yang tergeletak di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Beruntung sekali kau Lee Donghae, sudah mau mati masih sempat bertemu bidadari. Hahahaha..."

Hyukjae berdecak kesal melihat tingkah 'gerombolan pembuat onar' itu. Itulah sekiranya julukan dadakan yang ia berikan. Setelah memastikan jika pintu UGD kembali tertutup, Hyukjae mulai melangkah untuk memeriksa sang pasien. Hidungnya sedikit mengernyit saat aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat merasuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

 _'_ _Benar-benar berandalan ternyata'_

Tapi walaupun begitu enggan, tak mungkin juga Hyukjae harus meninggalkan pasiennya kan?

Merasakan sentuhan yang terasa lembut di tangannya, sang pasien membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Menampilkan onix sendu yang membuat Hyukjae sekilas tertegun. Hanya sekilas karena setelah itu muncul seringai yang cukup mengerikan di bibir tipis lelaki itu. Tak menghiraukannya Hyukjae kembali memeriksa kondisi si pasien yang terlihat cukup mengenaskan dengan darah yang tercecer hampir di seluruh pakaiannya.

Tapi tak semudah biasanya, karena pasien ini sungguh keterlaluan. Walaupun kondisinya bisa dibilang mengenaskan, tapi kelakuannya membuat Hyukjae benar-benar geram. Tangan itu selalu mencoba menyentuhnya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk melakukan tugasnya. Merasa kesal Hyukjae sedikit menjauh, dan masih bisa dilihat seringai yang tampak di wajah kesakitan itu.

"Suster, tolong pegangi tangannya. Aku akan melepas jaketnya supaya lebih mudah diperiksa."

Hyukjae berkata sedikit jengkel, dan perawat senior di sampingnya dengan segera melakukan perintah sang dokter. Hyukjae mengambil gunting, kemudian tanpa ragu merobek jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu karena tak memungkinkan jika harus melepaskannya dengan cara yang biasa.

Jaket kulit hitam itu terlepas, dan bisa Hyukjae lihat dengan jelas bagaimana sempurnanya bentuk tubuh si pemuda mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan sebagai dalamannya. Dan entah kenapa Hyukjae merasakan panas sedikit menjalar di wajahnya. Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, Hyukjae mengambil dompet yang terletak di saku jaket guna melihat identitas pasien.

'LEE DONGHAE'

Sekiranya itulah nama yang tertera di kartu pengenal si pemuda. Hyukjae memberikan tanda pengenal itu kepada salah seorang perawat di dekatnya.

"Hubungi keluarganya."

Dan setelah memberikan perintah itu Hyukjae kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Memeriksa lebih dalam keadaan tubuh pemuda bernama Donghae itu. Walau sulit untuknya berkonsentrasi, karena tangan Donghae tak henti mencoba menyentuhnya sehingga membuat Hyukjae harus selalu menghindar.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Hyukjae bertanya sambil menekan sedikit keras beberapa bagian tubuh Donghae, mengecek apakan ada tulang yang patah. Tapi bukannya kesakitan, Donghae justru tertawa setiap Hyukjae menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

 _'_ _Berarti tak ada tulang yang patah'_

Hyukjae berucap dalam hati, sampai matanya menemukan sisi kiri bagian perut Donghae yang terdapat begitu banyak bercak darah. Tangan lentiknya bergerak menyentuh bagian itu membuat Donghae tertawa semakin keras.

"ARGGGHHH!"

Dan teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar saat dengan sengaja Hyukjae menekannya cukup keras. Dengan cekatan mengambil gunting yang tadi sempat diletakkannya dan memotong sisi kaos. Bisa dilihatnya bekas tusukan di perut Donghae yang ia tahu kalau luka itu cukup dalam.

"Siapakan ruangan operasi sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **===HaeHyuk===**

 **.**

Hyukjae berada di ruangannya saat ini. Berdiri bersandar di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dada. Matanya menatap jengah benda di atas meja kerjanya. Terhitung tiga hari ini ia mendapatkannya setiap hari, sebucket bunga yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil itu selalu memenuhi mejanya. Hyukjae mendekat, mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip diantara rangkaian bunga yang sudah jelas benar siapa pengirimnya.

 _Selamat pagi bidadariku. Rangkaian bunga yang begitu indah yang tentunya tak seindah dirimu. Aku merindukanmu Baby._

 _With Love: Lee Donghae_

Tuh kan benar. Lee Donghae, seseorang yang beberapa hari ini menjadi pasiennya. Seorang berandalan gila –menurutnya- yang secara tak tahu malu menunjukkan perasaannya pada sosok sang dokter muda. Bukan maksud Hyukjae sok jual mahal atau apa. Tapi percayalah, jika kalian melihat seperti apa kelakuan Donghae yang sebenarnya kalian pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan Hyukjae –mungkin-.

Hyukjae menghela nafas singkat sebelum memanggil seseorang melalui telfon di ruangannya. Sedetik kemudian tepat setelah Hyukjae menutup telfonnya, ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!" Dan setelahnya pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan dengan senyum memukau di wajahnya.

"Oh... Sepertinya penggemarmu itu sungguh-sungguh Hyukkie-ah. Lihatlah. Bahkan setiap hari mejamu tak pernah dibiarkan kosong. Kkkk".

"Kau berniat mengejekku Dr. Choi?" Siwon terkikik saat melihat wajah manis Hyukjae yang seakan berkerut.

"Aku serius Hyuk, pasienmu kali ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa sebenarnya orangnya?" Pandangan Siwon menerawang, seolah membayangkan seperti apa pasien yang menjadi penggemar Hyukjae belakangan ini.

Hyukjae baru akan menjawab ucapan itu saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk. Dan sedetik kemudian tampak seorang perawat memasuki ruangan dengan catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Dr. Lee memanggil saya?" Sang perawat bertanya setelah membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Ah, iya suster Kim. Tolong bawa bunga ini ke loby. Ini membuat ruanganku menjadi sempit". Hyukjae berucap berlebihan membuat kedua orang yang ada di sana tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Bukankah ini bunga yang indah Dr. Lee. Dan pengirimnya juga seseorang yang begitu tampan." Suster kim mengerling menggoda, yang dengan senang hati dibalas deathglare yang sama sekali tak menyeramkan dari Hyukjae.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam suster Kim. Cukup bawa bunga itu keluar sekarang juga."

"Hahaha... Baiklah . Kenapa kau sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini." Suster Kim mulai mengambil benda berukuran besar itu, kemudian hendak membawanya keluar ruangan. Tiga langkah sebelum sampai di pintu keluar, perawat senior itu berbalik.

"Oh ya . Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini jadwalmu melakukan pemeriksaan pasien di ruang VVIP Nomor lima. Jangan lupa ya." Hyukjae hanya menatap suster kim sekilas kemudian kembali membenahi mejanya.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Ruang VVIP Nomor li... APA?"

Suster Kim hanya tersenyum geli sembari mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian dengan langkah pelan berbalik guna melanjutkan langkah keluar ruangan.

"YA...YA... Suster Kim. Kau bilang nomor berapa? Nomor lima? YA..Suster Kim, YAK!"

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kesal saat panggilannya sama sekali tak disahuti sang perawat. Semakin kesal saat mendengar senandung dari seseorang yang baru saja membawa pergi bunga dari ruangannya, seolah mengejeknya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat interaksi hyukjae dan suster Kim sedikit mengernyit bingung. Memangnya kenapa dengan ruang VVIP Nomor lima? Kenapa Hyukjae begitu berlebihan setelah mendengar ucapan sang perawat.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pasien di ruangan itu?" Dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibir Siwon. Mendengar suara rekannya, seketika Hyukjae memandang Siwon dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Siwonnie, bantu aku. Hari ini, kau yang memeriksa pasien di ruangan itu ya. Ya..Ya..Ya..Please.." Dan tatapan anak anjing itu Hyukjae tampilkan, membuat Siwon menelan ludah sedikit kasar.

"M-memang kenapa dengan pasien di ruangan itu Hyuk? Lagipula kalau aku yang memeriksa, bagaimana dengan pasienku yang lain?"

"Aku yang akan memeriksa pasienmu. Semua. Tapi tolong kau yang memeriksa pasien di ruang itu ya."

Dan siapa yang bisa menolak ekspresi anak anjing yang Hyukjae pasang eoh? Dan dengan sedikit berat hati akhirnya Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeyy..Kau yang terbaik Siwonnie. Lain kali aku akan membantu kencanmu dengan Kibum." Hyukjae tertawa lebar setelahnya.

"Kalau ada maunya, baru kau baik-baik padaku."

 **.**

 **===HaeHyuk===**

 **.**

Siwon melangkah ke ruangan yang seakan menjadi momok bagi Hyukjae. Sejujurnya ia penasaran juga, kenapa Hyukjae begitu anti dengan pasien di kamar itu. Pasien yang disebut-sebut berandalan oleh sahabat kekasihnya –Kibum- yang kini juga menjadi sahabatnya.

Pintu ruangan itu sudah terlihat olehnya. Pintu rungan paling ujung yang berada di lorong khusus kamar dengan fasilitas nomor satu di rumah sakit itu.

::

::

"Hahahahaha..."

Suasana riuh menggema di ruangan yang seharusnya dipenuhi ketenangan. Beberapa orang berada di sana dengan salah satu dari mereka yang duduk separuh berbaring(?). Tubuhnya masih terlihat lemah, namun ekspresi wajahnya seolah tak menunjukkan jika pemuda itu tengah sakit.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya seperti apa seseorang yang membuat 'bos besar' kita ini sampai rela mengirimkan bunga setiap hari. Huuhh..romantis sekali bukan?"

Tawa itu kembali menggema dari tiga orang yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan seorang lagi yang terbaring, yang kini hanya berdecak kesal namun dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya yang terdapat beberapa luka.

"Kau belum lihat orangnya Hankyung Hyung. Jika kau melihatnya, kupastikan kekasih cinderellamu harus siap memasang alarm siaga untukmu. Hahahaha..." seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Hyung.

"Benarkah itu Donghae-ah?" Kali ini Hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae yang hanya menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Ck, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu Koala?"

"Memangnya kenapa tuan Lee? Ucapan Zoumi memang benar kan? Ah... Kalau saja aku belum punya Jaejoong, kupastikan dokter itu jadi milikku."

"Kau mau mati Jung Yunho? Kau pilih, mau mati di tanganku atau di tangan Joongie Hyung?"

"Hahahaha..." Tawa itu kembali menggema saat Donghae dengan tanpa rasa bersalah melempar bantal dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan Yunho.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan itu disusul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan, membuat keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu seketika mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa tapi secara otomatis senyum itu muncul di bibir Donghae, berharap seseorang yang sejak kemarin dinantikan kehadirannya yang akan masuk.

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok berjas putih yang juga terdiam di depan pintu. Seketika itu juga senyum di bibir Donghae lenyap. Digantikan tatapan datar yang memang sering ditunjukkannya. Berbeda dengan tiga orang yang duduk di sofa yang kini saling berpandangan, sebelum tawa mereka kembali pecah.

"Hahahaha...Jadi sekarang kau 'ganti posisi' Donghae ah. Ckckck.. Tapi dia tampan juga... Hahahaha..." Dan kalimat kentara dengan nada mengejek itu sontak membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

"Diam kau Hankyung Hyung! Yak, kenapa kau yang ke sini? Di mana Dr Lee?" Kali ini Donghae berbicara pada seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya syok.

"D-Donghae? Kau Lee Donghae kan?" Siwon melangkah perlahan, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang membuat Donghae justru menatapnya jengah.

"Apa sekarang kau amnesia Choi Siwon? Ck."

"J-jadi K-kau? Astaga Lee Donghae.. apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kau berkelahi sampai seperti ini? Kau ini benar-benar. Bagaimana kalau ahjussie dan ahjumma ta-"

"Mereka tak akan tahu jika kau tak mengatakannya Hyung." Donghae memotong ucapan Siwon, karena ia tahu benar apa yang akan diucapkan sepupunya itu. Sepupu? Ya, Donghae adalah sepupu Siwon.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal huh?"

Siwon memulai interogasinya. Biar bagaimanapun, Donghae sepupu yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tentu saja ia khawatir sekarang. Siwon tahu apa yang sering Donghae lakukan, namun ini pertama kalinya kejadian yang bisa dibilang fatal ini terjadi. Terlebih Siwon ingat betul jika Hyukjae pernah bercerita jika ia mengoperasi pasien dengan luka tusukan di perutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Di sini sudah ada dokter juga kan? Aku bosan jika kau terus yang tiap hari aku lihat. Ya kalian, jangan bengong. Ini Dr Choi, sepupuku. Dan aku tekankan, BUKAN dia orangnya".

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada tiga orang yang juga menatapnya. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk singkat untuk menyapa teman-teman Donghae. Fokusnya kembali teralihkan pada Donghae.

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Kau sudah tak apa?" Tangan Siwon terulur. Memeriksa adik sepupunya itu dengan cermat. Menghela nafas lega saat dirasa kondisi Donghae membaik.

"Semuanya baik. Tinggal beberapa perawatan serta menunggu kondisimu membaik, kau bisa segera pulang."

"Kau mengusirku Hyung? Aku masih mau berlama-lama di sini." Siwon mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan serta pernyataan Donghae. Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah pasien ingin segera sembuh dan kembali pulang? Lalu apa yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Kau aneh, bukankah semua pasien ingin segera sembuh dan pulang ke rumah Lee Donghae?" Tentu saja Siwon bingung dengan sikap Donghae.

"Dia masih ingin di sini Siwon-ssi. Dia masih mau mengejar bidadarinya. Hahaha..." Siwon mengernyit bingung mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Dr. Lee." Dan satu nama yang diucapkan Zoumi seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Siwon.

"Jadi, pasien gila yang disebut-sebut Hyukkie itu Kau?"

"Bwahahahaha..." Kembali suara itu terdengar saat Siwon mengucapkan satu kalimatnya dengan lantang. Bahkan Zhoumi sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ishh... Diam kalian semua. Dan kau Choi Siwon. Apa-apaan dengan sebutan pasien gila itu hah?" Donghae bertanya kesal sambil menatap tajam ketiga temannya yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Itu julukan Hyukjae untukmu, dan ku rasa itu cocok."

"Bwahahaha..."

"Kalian bertiga lebih baik segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku yang melempar kalian." Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar kesal karena ditertawakan sejak tadi.

"Haha..Hmppfff.. Baiklah-baiklah tuan Lee. Sepertinya memang kami juga harus segera pergi dari sini." Hankyung menarik nafasnya untuk menetralkan suaranya. Melirik dua temannya yang juga bersiap pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, kalian bawa titipanku?" Donghae bertanya.

"Tentu, ini." Yunho melempar benda yang diminta Donghae yang secara refleks ditangkap Siwon karena memang mengarah padanya.

"Kami pergi dulu Hae-ah. Kalau ada waktu kami jenguk lagi."

"Tak perlu!" Sahut Donghae cepat yang kembali membuahkan kikikan kecil dari ketiga temannya. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Siwon membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Matanya membulat sebelum menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Kau gila atau apa? Kau membawa rokok ke rumah sakit?"

"Oh, ayolah Hyung. Kau mau aku mati bosan di sini?" ucap Donghae seraya mengambil bungkusan di tangan Siwon.

"Dan kau memilih mati perlahan dengan itu. Donghae ah, sudah Hyung katakan kalau_"

"Aku tahu Hyung. Tapi nanti, kalau sudah ada yang benar-benar bisa membuatku berhenti." Donghae berucap seraya menyimpan benda itu di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, heran dengan tingkah sepupunya.

"Terserahmu kalau begitu, kau memang keras kepala. Ya sudah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu." Siwon hendak melangkah sebelum suara Donghae kembali menginterupsinya.

"Hyung! Lain kali aku tak mau di periksa jika bukan yang melakukannya. Apalagi jika itu kau!" Helaan nafas itu keluar dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon. Tak menjawab ucapan Donghae, Siwon melangkah keluar. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, pandangan Donghae menerawang. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, karena sedetik kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

 **.**

 **===HaeHyuk===**

 **.**

Lagi, pagi ini sosok itu berdiri diam dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Pandangannya juga sama, masih menatap jengah benda di depannya. Namun yang berbeda kali ini, bukan ruangan di rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat kerjanya, namun ruangan megah di kediamannya. Baru beberapa menit berlalu saat kurir membawa, kemudian dengan seenaknya meletakkan benda 'itu' di sana. Padahal Hyukjae sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Fokusnya teralihkan saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Tak jadi berangkat?" Hyukjae menoleh, melihat Sungmin –Hyungnya- yang sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya.

Hyukjae mendengus, sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja yang berjarak tak seberapa darinya. Sungmin ikut menatap ke mana arah pandang adiknya dan bibir tipis itu otomatis terbuka melihat apa yang tertangkap pandangannya.

"Wooaaahhh... Itu dari orang yang sama Hyuk?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya Hyung? Dan lagi, dari mana ia tahu alamat rumah ini?"

Tak menghiraukan gerutuan adiknya, Sungmin melangkah.

"Wooaaahhhh... Dia benar-benar tahu kesukaanmu Hyuk."

"Kesukaanku apa? Seleranya bahkan aneh sekali. Mana ada keranjang buah dikelilingi bunga seperti ini. Dan lagi, kenapa ini besar sekali? Memangnya aku tukang buah? Atau dia mau meracuniku dengan semua ini? Ck."

Ya benar, 'sesuatu' itu, yang membuat Hyukjae uring-uringan di pagi hari nan cerah ini adalah sebuah keranjang buah. Bukan keranjang buah biasa, karena bahkan ukurannya hampir memenuhi meja di ruang tengah. Keranjang buah yang dikelilingi dengan rangkaian bunga mawar putih, dan didalamnya terdapat buah berbintik bernama strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae. Entah berapa banyaknya, karena tadi perlu tiga orang untuk mengangkut benda itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa pemuda yang kau bilang gila itu Hyuk. Apa dia tampan? Sepertinya kapan-kapan aku harus menyempatkan diri melihatnya. Aku sungguh penasaran seperti apa pasienmu itu. Tapi dia romantis sekali sampai melakukan hal ini..."

Sungmin masih mengoceh tak jelas dengan mata yang tak lepas dari benda di atas meja. Bahkan ia tak sadar saat Hyukjae yang jengah mendengarnya mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

"... Kalau dia tampan lebih baik kau terima, sepertinya juga dia orang kaya. Kau harusnya senang Hyuk, karena—"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus saat ia menoleh dan ternyata tak menemukan Hyukjae di sampingnya. Pandangannya mengedar dan menemukan adiknya sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ya...Hyukkie. Aku bicara padamu. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja hah? Yak...Lee Hyukjae."

"Cepat atau kau ku tinggal Hyung!" Gerutuan panjang Sungmin dibalas teriakan cukup keras dari sang adik.

"Aish...Anak itu benar-benar..."

::

::

Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka saat bau yang begitu menyengat menyeruak di indera penciumannya, kala ia memasuki salah satu ruangan mewah itu. Tatapannya begitu datar dan tak bersahabat kala mata bulatnya bertatapan dengan mata sendu yang menatap nakal padanya.

"Siapa yang kau suap untuk membawa benda itu ke sini. Bukankah sudah jelas jika kau tak boleh merokok di sini?"

Dan sungguh, Hyukjae ingin menghantam wajah itu. Wajah tampan yang kini menyeringai nakal padanya.

"Bukankah aturan itu ada untuk dilanggar, sweety. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, karena kau semakin tampak menggoda di mataku."

"Cih.. Oh, apa teman-teman berandalmu itu yang membawanya? Dan lagi, apa kau tak punya pakaian?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, sebelum mematikan puntung rokok yang tadi berada di belahan bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menatap sosok yang sejujurnya begitu dinantikannya.

"Memangnya kenapa manis? Jika begini bukankah kau akan lebih leluasa dan mudah memeriksaku?"

Blush... Entah kenapa pernyataan itu seketika membuat wajah Hyukjae memanas. Menghela nafas dalam Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan diri. Sepertinya menghadapi satu pasien ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran dan tenaga ekstra.

"Aku harus memeriksamu tuan, jadi ku minta kau mau bekerjasama karena ini juga untuk kesembuhanmu."

Lagi, seringai itu muncul di wajah Donghae. Sejenak kemudian tubuh kokoh itu merebah walau tak sepenuhnya. Pandangannya tetap mengarah pada sang dokter yang masih menjaga jarak denganya.

"Baiklah...Baiklah... Silahkan dokter. Lakukan tugasmu."

Walaupun enggan namun Hyukjae tetap mendekat. Bagaimanapun ia seorang dokter yang harus selalu profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Dalam hati Donghae tersenyum, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap sosok Hyukjae yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Secara bertahap Hyukjae melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Donghae. Memeriksanya dengan teliti dan hati-hati, mengingat luka pasiennya ini sebenarnya cukup parah.

Onix sendu itu tak pernah sekalipun melepas pandangan dari wajah mempesona di depannya. Mengagumi paras yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya. Donghae tersenyum tipis, merasakan perasaan yang pertama kali muncul di hatinya. Terlebih saat jemari lembut itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya, terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Donghae.

"Kalau kau merasakan sakit, katakan!"

Walau Hyukjae berkata dengan nada dingin dan ketus, tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu seakan begitu lembut mengalun di telinga Donghae. Hyukjae masih melanjutkan tugasnya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat Donghae mendesis sakit ketika ia menyentuh luka operasi pemuda itu. Bisa dilihat cairan merah sedikit membasahi perban di perut Donghae.

"Luka operasimu terbuka lagi. Seharusnya kau tak banyak bergerak dulu tuan Lee. Aku akan memanggil perawat untuk mengganti perbanmu."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang merawatku secara pribadi? Aku jamin aku akan segera sembuh jika kau yang merawatku."

Hyukjae menatapnya tajam, tapi Donghae bersumpah jika tatapan Hyukjae sama sekali tak menakutkan untuknya. Dokter muda itu mendengus tanpa menjawab perkataan Donghae. Merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan, setelahnya Hyukjae mengambil catatan kecil di sakunya. Menuliskan resep obat tambahan untuk pasien gila –menurutnya- di depannya. Selagi Hyukjae sibuk dengan catatannya, Donghae kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Aku serius . Aku akan cepat sembuh jika kau yang merawatku."

Bukk

Hyukjae menutup catatannya agak kencang, sebelum kembali menatap Donghae kesal.

"Ku rasa cukup untuk hari ini tuan Lee. Aku berikan beberapa obat tambahan untukmu dan nanti akan ada perawat yang ke sini menjagamu. Selamat siang."

Hyukjae beranjak meninggalkan ruangan mewah tersebut. Tepat di depan pintu langkah Hyukjae kembali berhenti. Menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tak lepas menatapnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku minta kau bersikap selayaknya pasien normal lainnya tuan Lee."

BRAK

Suara pintu yang ditutup –dibanting- itu memutus pandangan Donghae pada Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh kecil. Membawa kedua tangan menyangga belakang kepalanya, dan kedua mata sendu itu menutup. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum menawan, membayangkan sosok yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _'_ _Lee Hyukjae.. Manis sekali. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla Holla Hallooooo...

Adakah yang ingat saya? #PD

Ada jugakah yang pernah baca dan ingat cerita ini? Ini Re-Publish lho... Udah lupa kapan di publish terus saya hapus karena pikiran mentok. Dan sekarang, mau coba lagi 'bangun' feel buat lanjutin ini cerita. Wkwkwkwk..

Sekian lama sejak terakhir nulis, gk tahu ntar bentuknya ni cerita jadi bagaimana. Kalau nanti bahasanya jadi aneh nan tak jelas, harap maklum yak.

So... Ayolah para reader, kasi review nya. Kritik, saran, apapun boleh lah... Saya tunggu. Kangen baca review nih... (#GilaReview #Emang). Kalo respon bagus, pan jadi semangat. Ditunggu yak. Lope U All... (#Alay.. #Biarin).


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of Love**

 **.**

 **Cerita pasaran, bahasa seadanya, judul tak sesuai isi, apalagi summary. #Bhak**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Motor sport hitam itu berhenti tepat di hadapan beberapa orang yang menatapnya sengit. Pengendara dengan jaket kulit hitam itu turun dari motor yang ia kendarai, kemudian melepas helm yang menutup kepalanya. Tatapan meremehkan itu ia tujukan pada gerombolan di depannya. Mendengus jengah saat satu motor berwarna merah yang tadi berada di belakangnya berhenti tepat di samping gerombolan._

 _"_ _Cih, ku kira kau mengundangku karena hal yang menarik. Ternyata sama saja. Apa tak ada yang lebih baik dari pecundang itu huh?"_

 _"_ _Tutup mulutmu Lee Donghae!" Satu orang yang baru turun dari motor merah tampak, berteriak gusar pada sosok berjaket hitam. Tampak tatapan tajam itu dilayangkannya pada Donghae, namun sepertinya lelaki tampan itu tak gentar sama sekali. Justru satu seringai meremehkan ia tunjukkan, membuat seseorang di depannya tak dapat menahan diri untuk menghajarnya._

 _"_ _Kau-!"_

 _Bisa dipastikan kepalan tangan itu menghantam Donghae jika saja tak ada yang menahan pergerakannya, mencegah tindakan yang akan dilakukan sosok itu._

 _"_ _Tenanglah Sanghyun-ah! Kau tahu ini baru pemanasan kan?"_

 _Sosok yang dipanggil Sanghyun menoleh pada pemuda lain di belakangnya. Matanya terpejam menahan marah, sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada Donghae yang hanya memutar pandangannya jengah._

 _"_ _Aish... Jadi hanya begini? Kau membuang waktu berhargaku Joon."_

 _"_ _Jangan bermulut besar tuan Lee. Kau fikir aku mengundangmu untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengurus masalah yang kau buat."_

 _"_ _Masalah? Masalah apa lagi memangnya?" Donghae berucap malas menanggapi ucapan pemuda di depannya._

 _Sosok di samping Joon –Leejoon- mengeraskan rahangnya menahan marah, semua yang dilakukan musuh bebuyutannya itu memang selalu membuatnya tak bisa menahan emosi. Mereka memang musuh bebuyutan. Dua geng motor yang selalu bersaing satu sama lain untuk mendapat posisi teratas. Jangan dikira ini geng biasa, mengingat kedua kelompok yang sama-sama berasal dari kalangan atas._

 _"_ _Jangan berlagak bodoh brengsek. Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak ku hah?"_

 _Donghae mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sanghyun. Apa maksudnya? Kakak? Memang apa yang dilakukannya? Siapa kakaknya? Donghae tak merasa melakukan sesuatu pada seseorang, setidaknya untuk akhir-akhir ini._

 _"_ _Kakakmu? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa kakakmu."_

 _"_ _Kau memang benar-benar brengsek Lee! Sandara Park. Apa perlu aku pecahkan kepalamu dulu agar kau mengingat nama itu?_

 _"_ _Sandara Park? San... Ah, wanita itu maksudmu? Jadi dia kakakmu? Ck."_

 _Decakan Donghae tak ayal membuat emosi Sanghyun semakin meluap._

 _"_ _Brengsek. Setelah kau menggoda dan merayu kakakku, kemudian kau mencampakkannya begitu saja! Kau tak tahu kakakku bahkan hampir gila karena ulahmu keparat!"_

 _Ekspres Donghae mengeras. Hei... Kata-kata kasar pemuda itu cukup memancing emosinya, terlebih dengan semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di motornya, Donghae menghampiri Sanghyun._

 _"_ _Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita yang kau sebut sebagai kakakmu itu. Dia yang selalu menempel dan menggangguku. Benar-benar wanita tak tahu malu."_

 _BUGH_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Donghae saat kata terakhirnya terucap. Tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya tersungkur jatuh, namun lumayan untuk membuat sudut bibir itu berdarah. Donghae meludah ke samping sebelum menatap nyalang pada sosok Sanghyun. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Donghae membalas, dan sedetik kemudian perkelahian itu tak terhindarkan._

 _Berawal satu lawan satu antara Donghae dan Sanghyun, sampai sosok tinggi itu tersudutkan oleh serangan Donghae yang tak main-main. Melihat hal itu kawan-kawan Sanghyun yang lain turun tangan. Main keroyokan eoh? Donghae hampir menyelesaikan semuanya jika saja tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan senjata tajam._

 _Saat suasana semakin ricuh, kawanan Donghae datang. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihaknya kali ini. Donghae yang lengah ternyata harus mendapatkan satu luka tusukan yang mengenai bagian perutnya._

 **.**

 **..::[HaeHyuk]::..**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa perlu kami yang mengurusnya?"

Donghae memandang malas pada Zoumi yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu semakin menyamankan posisi tubuhnya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya melirik ke samping melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Lengkungan mempesona itu otomatis terukir saat matanya menangkap di mana letak jarum jam itu menunjuk. Pukul empat sore, tinggal tiga puluh menit menjelang waktu pemeriksaan rutin untuk setiap pasien. Ah, setiap jam segini rasanya Donghae sudah tak sabar. Menunggu seseorang yang akan datang memeriksanya walau dengan nada dingin dan sikap tak acuh yang ia tunjukkan terang-terangan. Tapi Donghae justru merasa jika sosok itu begitu menggemaskan untuknya.

"Yak ikan, yang terluka itu perutmu. Bukan kepalamu. Kenapa kau jadi idiot begitu?"

Donghae tersadar, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Zoumi yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ck. Tak perlu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Dia harus mendapatkan hal yang setimpal dengan ini."

Donghae berucap sembari menepuk pelan perutnya, tempat luka tusukan itu berada dan kini masih terbalut perban. Hampir dua minggu Donghae berada di rumah sakit. Lukanya yang cukup parah mengharuskan ia menjalani perawatan intensif sampai lukanya dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh. Beruntung orang tuanya sedang tak berada di Korea. Bisa habis dia jika orang tuanya tahu apa yang terjadi. Dapat dipastikan semua fasilitas mewah yang ia nikmati sekarang akan dicabut.

"Tapi Donghae-ah, kau memang ceroboh saat itu. Biar bagaimanapun kau terlalu gegabah. Harusnya kau tak terpancing untuk pergi sendiri ke tempat itu. Walau kau sehebat apapun, beda cerita kalau mereka main keroyokan. Untung kami datang tepat waktu saat itu, kalau tidak bagaimana?"

"Aish... Hankyung Hyung. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini sih. Mereka hanya sedang beruntung saat itu."

"Dan keberuntungan mereka adalah kesialan bagimu."

Selalu seperti ini jika Donghae berargumen dengan Hankyung. Lelaki keturunan China itu selalu bisa membalik ucapannya. Tapi ucapan Hankyung tak sepenuhnya salah. Donghae memang salah perhitungan saat itu karena dengan cerobohnya ia bisa terpancing ke dalam jebakan yang dibuat musuh 'bebuyutannya'. Dunianya memang tak pernah jauh dari hal itu, dimana berbagai bentuk kerusuhan dan perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan.

Sebagai anak satu-satunya dengan limpahan harta dan kasih sayang orang tua membuat Donghae menjadi sosok egois nan arogan. Semua apa yang ia mau pasti dan harus ada. Dan inilah dunia yang begitu menarik untuknya. Berfoya-foya, membuat kerusuhan, dan berkelahi. Donghae tak pernah tertarik dengan apapun, sama sekali. Sampai sebelum saat ini, saat ia menjumpai sosok yang begitu menarik di matanya. Mengingat sosok itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Entahlah, yang jelas Donghae selalu merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya hanya dengan mengingat sosok itu.

"Kesialan? Kurasa tak begitu Hyung? Ku rasa, aku harus berterima kasih juga pada si brengsek Leejoon."

"Maksudmu?" Hankyung menautkan alisnya heran mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Tok Tok Tok

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, namun suara ketukan pintu itu membuat seringai Donghae semakin lebar. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tepat saat itu pula secara serempak Zoumi dan Hankyung menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda mengenakan jas putih khas penampilan seorang Dokter. Hyukjae memasuki ruangan diikuti seorang perawat yang membawa beberapa obat juga perban di tangannya.

"Wow..."

Hankyung bergumam lirih, dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya pada Zoumi. Mengukir seringai tipis yang dibalas seringai juga oleh sosok tinggi tersebut. Pandangannya beralih, menatap Donghae yang tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"Selamat datang baby... Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu sedari tadi. Kemarilah."

Ucapan Donghae seketika membuat Hankyung dan Zoumi menatapnya tak percaya. Apa itu? Donghae merayu? Benarkah sosok Lee Donghae sedang merayu seseorang? Seumur hidup baru kali ini mereka mendengar dan melihat Donghae merayu. Biasanya Donghae lah yang di rayu para wanita. Tapi apa ini?

Berbeda ekspresi dengan kedua lelaki tampan itu, Hyukjae masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Donghae, Dokter muda itu beranjak ke sisi ranjang. Tak menghiraukan keberadaan dua orang lain yang kini duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memakai pakaianmu dengan benar?"

Ucapan itu membuat donghae terkekeh pelan, yang justru membuat Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Yang benar saja, setiap Hyukjae hendak memeriksa pasiennya ini Donghae tak pernah berpakaian dengan benar. Kalau tidak topless pasti seperti ini. Donghae hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah sakitnya tanpa mengancingkan satu kancingpun.

"Sudah ku bilang sayang, ini agar kau lebih mudah memeriksaku. Lihatlah, setiap kau datang aku selalu siap di periksa."

Donghae merentangkan tangan sembari mengerling nakal pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri hanya mampu menghirup napas dalam, mencoba sabar menghadapi berandalan gila ini –menurutnya-.

"Aku bahkan bisa memeriksamu walau kau menutup seluruh tubuhmu dengan karung sekalipun." Sahut Hyukjae asal yang membuahkan tawa renyah dari Donghae.

"Hahaha...Aish... Kenapa kau lucu sekali sayang. Aku semakin gemas padamu."

Mengacuhkan ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae memulai tugasnya. Memeriksa kondisi pemuda di depannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hanya menggunakan alat yang tak membuat mereka bersentuhan seujung jaripun. Setelah dirasa selesai, Dokter berwajah manis itu merapikan kembali peralatannya. Melihatnya, Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Ya ya baby... Kenapa kau tak memeriksa luka ku huh? Luka ku kan juga harus diperiksa. Lihatlah! Aduh... sakit... ini sakit sekali."

Pura-pura tentu saja. Dan Hyukjae tahu itu, maka dari itu ia tak menghiraukan rintihan Donghae. Dialihkan pandangannya pada perawat yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Suster, tolong gantikan perban tuan ini." Hyukjae berucap santai membuahkan tatapan tak percaya dari Donghae. Hey mana bisa begitu, ia bahkan belum di sentuh Hyukjae sedikitpun. Enak saja orang lain yang menyentuhnya. NO. #EmangModusElunyaBang-_-

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

"Suster, lakukan sekarang."

Perawat muda itu hendak melakukan tugas dari sang Dokter kalau saja tatapan mematikan itu tak mengarah padanya. Donghae menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'menyentuhku seujung jari saja, tamat riwayatmu' membuat pergerakannya terhenti seketika.

"Do-Dokter Lee..."

Melihat ekspresi sang perawat yang ketakutan benar-benar membuat Hyukjae tak tega memaksanya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa diambilnya segala peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengganti perban yang melilit luka Donghae.

"Cepat buka bajumu!" Perintahnya ketus pada Donghae. Tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun, Donghae justru tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Sabar sayang, jangankan membuka baju. Semuanya bisa ku bukakan untukmu." Donghae berucap sambil melepas perlahan pakaian atasnya.

"Berbaring!" Lagi-lagi nada ketus itu yang terucap.

"Baiklah. Hanya berbaring sayang? Bahkan membaringkanmu di sini pun dengan senang hati ku lakukan."

Dan perempatan siku itu muncul juga di dahi Hyukjae. Kalau saja lelaki ini bukan pasien, ingin rasanya Hyukjae menendangnya jauh-jauh. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, sekejab menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya sebelum memulai pekerjaannya.

Pandangan Donghae tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae. Sungguh ia mengagumi segala hal dari pemuda ini. Walau selalu bersikap ketus padanya, tapi entahlah. Donghae merasa jika Hyukjae begitu mempesona.

"Baby... Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita makan malam?"

Hyukjae berusaha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tak dihiraukannya setiap ucapan Donghae. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan ini menurutnya.

"Ah, atau kalau tidak bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja? Tapi sepertinya makan malam lebih romantis sweety. Kau suka bunga kan, nanti akan ku siapkan makan malam yang sangat romantis untuk kita. Tapi kapan? Ah, bagaimana kalau besok malam? Baiklah. Kita makan malam di ruangan ini saja. Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk me—ARGHH.."

Satu rintihan kesakitan itu menghentikan semua ocehan Donghae, saat dengan sengaja Hyukjae menekan sedikit lukanya. Menempelkan satu plester lagi untuk merekatkan perban, Hyukjae selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kurasa lukamu sudah membaik, dan besok kau sudah bisa pulang."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang. Hei... Aku belum sembuh. Lihatlah... Ahhh... sepertinya lukaku terbuka lagi. Sakit...Oh.. Sakit sekali."

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar bualan Donghae. Lelaki itu memang ingin dilempar keluar sepertinya. Hyukjae berbalik, menatap dua orang yang tengah terbengong dengan bodohnya dan sedari tadi eksistensinya terlupakan sejenak.

"Maaf tuan. Pasien ini dinyatakan sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang secepatnya. Tolong segera urus administrasinya dan bawa dia PULANG!"

Hyukjae menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak boleh bersikap seperti itu terlebih pada seorang pasien. Tapi pengecualian untuk satu orang ini. Hyukjae benar-benar sudah jengah. Seharusnya Donghae sudah diijinkan pulang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun seperti yang kalian lihat, pemuda itu belum juga meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai sekarang.

"Andwe... Aku belum sembuh Baby. Mana bisa begitu. Aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini karena dengan seenaknya mengusir pasien!"

"Tapi kau su-dah sem-buh tuan Lee" Hyukjae menekankan setian kata yang diucapkannya sambil menatap kesal pada Dongahe.

"No..no...no... Aku belum sembuh sayang. Aku masih harus di sini dan mendapat perawatan darimu." Dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, Donghae berkata dengan 'amat sangat manisnya' pada Hyukjae, membuat sang dokter hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut.

"Hah... Terserah apa maumu!" Dan setelahnya Hyukjae pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Yak baby, kau belum menentukan waktu kita makan malam. Yak sweety... Hyukkie Baby..."

Mengacuhkan Donghae yang masih saja memanggilnya, Hyukjae keluar ruangan diikuti perawat di belakangnya. Jangan lupakan dua orang lelaki yang juga sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Donghae.

"Ku rasa kepalanya juga terluka Zoumi-ah."

"Ku rasa kau benar Hyung."

 **::**

 **::**

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca saat mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka. Dilihatnya sosok sang adik yang dengan lesu berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae yang kini menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya di sofa maroon miliknya.

"Kau kenapa Hyuk?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin tak direspon, membuat pemuda kelinci itu semakin merasa heran. Meletakkan bukunya, Sungmin beranjak mendekati sang adik. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Hyukjae, membawa kepala sang adik ke pangkuannya. Hyukjae menggeliat pelan, menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan sang Hyung.

"Kau kenapa hm?"

Nadanya melembut, membuat Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya. Bisa Sungmin lihat jika onix kelam itu sedikit memerah. Ditambah bibir merah itu yang kini mengerucut. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae menubruk tubuh Sungmin, menenggelamkan wajah di perut kakaknya.

Walaupun bingung, namun Sungmin tersenyum. Bukan, dia bukan jahat pada adiknya. Sungmin hafal benar kalau Hyukjae sedang dalam mode merajuknya. Adiknya ini pasti terlalu kesal dengan suatu hal sampai seperti ini. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kesal? Sungguh Sungmin penasaran. Namun sepertinya pertanyaan itu harus ditahan sampai bayi besarnya ini bercerita sendiri.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae memang sangat dekat mengingat mereka hanya hidup berdua sekarang. Hanya berdua. Kemana kedua orang tua mereka? Tiga tahun yang lalu ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat ketika sedang melakukan perjalanan dinasnya. Suatu hal yang berat bagi keduanya terutama untuk Hyukjae yang memang sangat manja. Beruntung mereka tak terpuruk dengan keadaan, mengingat mereka juga sudah dewasa dan punya tanggung jawab masing-masing. Tapi masih begini tentu saja, Hyukjae dengan sifat manja yang tak pernah bisa dirubah pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sungmin mengelus sayang surai halus hyukjae. Cukup lama sampai Hyukjae memutar kepalanya menengadah, sehingga kini Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah yang kini basah dengan bibirnya yang masih mencebik lucu. Sungmin terkekeh gemas tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mencubit bibir pouty itu.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang ceritakan pada Hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengambil beberapa tisu di meja untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Dan kemudian kalimat panjang itu terucap dari bibirnya. Hyukjae menceritakan semua yang dialaminya. Tentang pasien berandal yang bernama Donghae yang selalu menggodanya, yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan jengkel, yang tak pernah menuruti perkataannya sebagai dokter, yang mengiriminya berbagai benda aneh -walaupun dia suka-, dan Donghae yang tak mau pulang walau dinyatakan sudah sembuh dan diusir olehnya.

Hyukjae bercerita dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah, kadang merengut, kadang berteriak, mengacak rambut frustasi, memukul bantal sofa, dan berbagai ekspresi lain yang menggemaskan. Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa, namun ditahannya mengingat mood Hyukjae yang sedang tak terlalu baik. Hei... ia tak mau membuat sang adik merajuk berlama-lama.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu chagi."

"Ish... Hyung jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tak menyukai orang sepertinya. Berandalan, urakan. Dia bukan orang baik." Hyukjae memberengut tak suka.

"Hei sayang... Kau tak bisa hanya melihat seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja kan?"

"Tapi aku benar Hyung! Melihat perilakunya dia memang bukan orang baik!"

"Hyuk, kau tak bisa menilai seseorang seperti itu. Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya kan?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyungnya. Entah kenapa dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Sungmin, namun otaknya memproses jika perilaku dan tindakan Donghae menunjukkan jika dia memang berandalan yang tak tahu aturan dan sopan santun. Melihat sang adik yang terdiam, Sungmin menepuk bahunya menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamuanan.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu di fikirkan. Bagaimana tugasmu selanjutnya. Kau jadi pindah?" Sungmin mencari topik lain, berusaha mengalihkan fikiran adiknya dari hal yang beberapa saat lalu membuatnya kesal.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi Hyung. Itu sudah tugasku. Tadi memanggilku. Lusa aku sudah di tempat yang baru."

"Yah... Berarti mau tak mau kita harus berpisah sayang." Sungmin memasang wajah sedihnya, membuat Hyukjae berdecak malas.

"Tak perlu berlebihan Hyung. Kita bahkan masih tinggal satu rumah. Aku hanya pindah tempat praktik dan itupun tak jauh dari rumah."

Dan suara tawa keduanya menggema di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **..::[HaeHyuk]::..**

 **.**

"Di mana ketuamu? Dia masih bernyawa kan? Hahaha..."

Hankyung menatap jengah pada Leejoon dan kawanannya. Ia di cafe sekarang, menemani kekasih 'cantiknya' makan siang, namun dengan tak beruntungnya ia bertemu musuh.

"Aku sedang tak ingin ribut di tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Tanpa menoleh pada Leejoon, Hangkyung berucap datar sambil masih menikmati makanannya. Berbeda denga Heechul yang justru menatap jengah gerombolan di depannya.

"Sampaikan padanya kalau dia masih hidup, kami menunggu di tempat biasa. Bye sexy..."

Leejoon melambai dan mengerling pada Heechul, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Hankyung padanya. Lelaki keturunan China itu hampir saja beranjak kalau tak ada lengan lembut menahannya.

PLETAK...

Sendok itu melayang dengan indahnya mengenai dahi Leejoon. Sedang sang pelaku pelemparan –Heechul- hanya tesenyum manis seakan tak berbuat apa-apa. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan tak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan geraman kesal Leejoon.

"Itu hadiahmu. Sudah sana pergi. Hus...Hus..."

Heechul menggerakan tangannya mengusir Leejoon. Pemuda itu hampir menghampirinya kalau saja lengannya tak di seret kawan-kawannya pergi dari sana. Biar bagaimanapun mereka sadar untuk tak mencari masalah pribadi lebih jauh dengan Kim Heechul. Setelah si 'pengganggu pergi, Heechul menggeser tubuhnya lebih merapat pada Hankyung.

"Ikan itu masih di rumah sakit? Bukankah dia sudah sembuh kau bilang?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu berulang kali sayang, dan aku sudah berulang kali juga menjawabnya. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan mengoceh lagi atau ku hajar bibir sexymu."

PLETAK

"Dasar Cina Oleng mesum!"

Dan 'elusan' tangan halus sang cinderella akhirnya mendarat indah di kepala Hangkyung.

 **.**

 **..::[HaeHyuk]::..**

 **.**

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar, membuat Donghae yang sedang berdiri di samping jedela kamar rawatnya dengan segera melompat ke atas ranjang. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar, bersiap menyambut seseorang yang selalu dan selalu ia nantikan. Sumpah demi apapun Donghae merindukannya. Sudah tiga hari Hyukjae tak berkunjung ke ruangannya. Tidak, Donghae tidak mungkin mencarinya keluar. Dia kan masih berperan sebagai pasien sakit parah. -_-

Pintu yang terbuka perlahan entah kenapa membuat Donghae deg-degan. Ah, ia tak sabar bertemu pujaan hatinya. Sampai pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan masuklah sang pelaku pembuka pintu. Melihatnya, seketika senyum lebar itu lenyap. Berganti dengan dengusan kesal.

"Kenapa kau kemari Choi? Ini jadwal pemeriksaanku!" Donghae berucap ketus, kentara sekali jika ia kesal, ternyata yang mendatanginya bukan sosok yang dinantikan.

"Bicara yang sopan pada hyungmu. Justru itu aku ke sini untuk memeriksamu." Siwon mendekat berniat memeriksa kondisi Donghae, namun si pasien justru menepis tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Donghae bertanya ketus.

"Tentu saja memeriksamu bodoh. Aku kan dokter dan kau pasien. Memang aku mau apa lagi denganmu?"

"Kau bukan Dokterku. Mana Dokter Lee. Aku hanya mau diperiksa olehnya."

Siwon menepuk pelan keningnya. Adik sepupunya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Donghae.

"Terserah padamu. Lagi pula bukannya kau sudah sembuh. Kau harusnya sudah bisa pulang sejak minggu lalu kan? Kalau bukan karena Hyukkie, aku yakin kau tak akan mau berlama-lama 'terpasung' di sini."

Siwon berucap menyelidik, sedang Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, kemudian merebah di ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Dengan mata terpejam Donghae berucap.

"Hei... Aku ini memang belum sembuh Hyung! Lukaku masih butuh perawatan. Jadi daripada kau tak berguna berada di sini, cepat panggilkan Dokter Lee untuk memeriksaku."

"Mau berapa lama pun kau di sini, kau tak akan pernah lagi bertemu Hyukkie."

Membuka matanya kemudian secepat kilat mendudukkan tubuhnya. Donghae menatap Siwon menuntut saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Siwon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyukjae dipindah tugaskan. Terhitung sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Donghae melongo, menatap Siwon tak percaya. Hyukjae pindah? Tiga hari yang lalu? Pantas saja dari kemarin kemarin sang pujaan hati tak tampak parasnya. Aish. Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya. ' _kau juga tak bertanya tuan Lee'_. Kalau Hyukjae tak ada di rumah sakit lagi, lalu untuk apa ia di sini?

Dengan cepat Donghae turun dari rajangnya. Mengambil kaos dan jaketnya kemudian mengenakannya dengan cepat.

"Yak... Kau mau ke mana? Kau bilang kau belum sembuh."

"Tutup mulutmu Hyung. Aish... Waktuku terbuang sia-sia di sini."

"Kau mau ke mana. Sini ku periksa dulu. Kau masih sakit kan?" Siwon beranjak menghampiri Donghae yang saat ini tengah memakai sepatunya.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon, dengan segera Donghae menyambar tas ranselnya kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Donghae kembali berbalik.

"Hyung, urus administrasiku ya. Barang-barangku semuanya, nanti ku suruh pelayan mengambilnya."

BLAM

Dan debuman pintu itu menyadarkan Siwon dari mode sweat drop nya melihat kelakuan Donghae.

 **.**

 **..::[HaeHyuk]::..**

 **.**

"Hoam... "

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hyukjae menguap. Ia bosan, bahkan komik One Piece kesukaannya tak mampu mengusir penat yang kini melanda namja manis itu. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hyukjae menempati tempat kerja barunya menggantikan Dokter Jung yang pensiun. Bukan rumah sakir besar, hanya klinik sederhana yang tak cukup ramai pengunjung. Mungkin hanya dua tiga orang pasiennya, sehingga waktu senggang Hyukjae lebih banyak.

Berdiri, Hyukjae mernggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mata bulat sipitnya melihat jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul lima. Waktu kerjanya sudah habis sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan ini waktunya untuk ia pulang. Hyukjae baru akan beranjak saat satu ketukan pintu di dengarnya. Berdehem sebentar, setelahnya Hyukjae mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk

"Permisi Dokter, ada satu pasien di luar."

Dilihatnya waktu pada jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, siapa tahu jam dindingnya salah. Hyukjae mengernyit, benar. Waktu klinik tutup sudah setengah jam yang lalu, dan Hyukjae yakin perawat yang merangkap asistennya itu tak pernah lupa membalik tanda tutup di depan klinik.

"Bukankah klinik sudah tutup?"

"Iya Dokter. Sayapun sudah memberi tahu padanya, tapi orang ini memaksa untuk berobat."

"Apa keadaanya buruk? Kalau begitu tak apa, suruh dia masuk!"

Hyukjae berujar sedikit cemas. Walaupun kliniknya sudah tutup, tapi kalau memang ada pasien yang harus ditangani Hyukjae tak akan pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Em... Sebenarnya, kalau di lihat... em.. orang ini sepertinya sehat-sehat saja dokter. Tidak tampak seperti orang sakit sedikitpun." Jawaban sang perawat tak ayal membuat kerutan itu muncul di dahi Hyukjae.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu suruh dia pulang saja. Bilang kita sudah tutup. Mungkin dia hanya mau bermain-main."

Si perawat mengangguk kemudian keluar. Tak berapa lama, perawat itu kembali masuk ruangan Hyukjae.

"Orangnya memaksa Dokter. Ia tak mau pulang sebelum diperiksa katanya! Sequrity sudah saya panggil, tapi orang ini tetap ingin berobat."

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya mendengus pasrah.

"Ya sudah, suruh dia masuk."

Selagi si perawat memanggil sang 'pasien', Hyukjae menyiapkan peralatan yang tadi sudah dibereskannya. Bisa di dengarnya suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan jika pasiennya sudah masuk, walaupun Hyukjae tak melihatnya mengingat posisi dirinya yang membelakangi pintu.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk. Apa keluhan an_da..."

Tepat saat Hyukjae berbalik saat itu pula matanya terbuka lebar melihat sosok di depannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa... Dokter Lee."

"K-kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..::[ TBC ]::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
